


She Looks So Perfect

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Slightly - Freeform, based on she looks so perfect by five seconds of summer, because this is who i be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Poe’s childhood best friend is in love with him. There is one problem. He isn’t in love with her. Poe is in love with you, the new girl who believes the worst in herself even though she is anything but.





	She Looks So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess what this was another dream I had. I hope this doesn’t sound like I’m being a super bitch in regards to the best friend.

Poe Dameron was a rare kind of a person. Happy, funny, nice and passionate about life. It never helped that he was also drop dead gorgeous. In a galaxy still dealing with the after effects of the Empire finding traits like that in a person was a rarity so of course many people found him attractive.

She had been one of those people. Even though for most it never went further than a simple attraction, for her it had progressed to a crush and then into love.

They were the best of friends. Growing up together, flying together and then joining the resistance together. People would often mistake them both for a couple but Poe would laugh it off saying they were only friends. There were times when she believed that he wanted more or he gave hints but he only ever said his first love was flying, his second being General Organa but he never said that last one. Although you, Leia and the entire galaxy knew it.

Then you came along. Recruited by the general herself for your incredible skills on the battlefield. You never felt like you fit in and kept to yourself. You talked to Rey, Finn and Poe but nobody else. Rey was glad that there was finally another girl she could spend time with and Finn was happy that you never judged him on his past.

You were interested in piloting and x-wings, always fascinated with the way spaceships worked and Poe was all too happy to tell you everything. When you were both alone you cracked jokes and opened up to him about your life and how you came to learn how to fight as well as you did but around anyone else you were quiet and closed off.

On the battlefield you were a force to be reckoned with and the one time you saved Poe’s life, he knew he was in love with you.

You noticed ever since that day Poe had become a mess. Tripping over things and stuttering when talking to you. You didn’t pick up on the fact Poe was in love with you, not believing that someone of his ranking could fall for you, but you did notice how much his best friend cared for him. She managed to hide it well from the base although Rey and Leia could tell. This information further cemented your belief about him not having romantic feelings for you. His best friend would know him and love him better than you. Poe was still a good friend and that was just fine with you.

Poe, however, wasn’t fine with this. He knew your love would be something beautiful and he wanted that. He wanted to be the one to hold you, the one who would tell the most terrible jokes and you’d still laugh at them, the one to love you. He had to convince you somehow of this.

* * *

 

It was a sunny, warm day and you were waiting for Rey to show up. You leant back against the wall just outside of one of the hangars and let your mind drift.

Poe was watching you from other side of the tarmac. He knew this was the right time to tell you. You were alone and nobody was in earshot of you. At least that’s what he thought. His best friend was in that hangar waiting for Poe, to tell him how she feels about him. It was war this was not the time for her to hide her feelings. There was always the small chance that he felt the same, even though he never gave an indication that he did.

“Hey Y/N.” Poe said softly.

When you saw who it was you smiled. He always had that effect on people.

The rise of the First Order meant that perhaps what their parents fought for was for nothing and it felt like a repeat of history. The relationships and friendships formed because of the war weren’t so bad. Poe was hoping to build one here with you too.

“Hi Poe, why are we whispering?” You replied, mimicking his tone.

“Oh uh well you looked like you were in a far off place and I didn’t want to frighten you.” He said, with a normal tone, and you could see blush creeping up his neck.

“Listen I wanted to talk to you and it’s quiet so we can talk easily.”

Poe’s best friend hid just out of sight, eavesdropping on the conversation. She knew she shouldn’t but something told her to stay where she was.

“Ok go ahead.”

“I love you. You don’t have to feel the same way as me but I wanted, no needed you to know.”

You were silent, not knowing what to say, what to do.

“I hope this doesn’t change our friendship that is the last thing I want to do.”

The other girl shrank back from where she was hiding. Of course it would be you he would fall for. She was only his friend after all, you were one of the best people on the base and everything Poe could want in a partner.

“Me? That’s impossible.”

Poe let out a snort of laughter. Before he could speak you continued.

“What about your friend?”

“What about her? Why? Has something happened?”

“There are lot of great things about you Poe Dameron.” His smile grew wider at your words. “but observant is not one of them.” His smile dropped.

“She’s been in love with you since long before I got here, the best person here who knows you.” You continued saying.

Poe moved closer to you. He put two fingers under your chin and made you look straight at him.

“The thing is, I don’t feel the same about her. I don’t mean that in a horrible way, it’s just sometimes people don’t reciprocate those feelings. She’s my best friend and I truly care for her, but not in the romantic way.”

The look in his eyes told you he was telling the truth. You’d never seen him this vulnerable before. Yes you loved him back but this felt like a dream. One you really didn’t want to wake up from.

“Please tell me what is going through your mind right now.” He said.

“I....I do love....you Poe but...I’m not the right person. I’m not like you, I’m not always happy or social. You know I don’t fit in with everyone else however hard I or others may try.”

“I know all of this but I know you are funny, smart, kind and willing to put up with me. All that matters is that I love you and you love me.” Poe was whispering again.

You didn’t say anything anymore, as Poe was leaning in.

Poe’s friend walked away. Her whole world had just come crashing down but at the same time it felt like a huge weight had been lifted. This was going to take time to get over, at least she now had a reason to move on. Poe was happy and his happiness meant a lot to her. She knew you didn’t mean to tell him about your feelings, you didn’t know she was there. She’d never resent you or hate you. Before she walked out of the side door she looked back to see you two kiss.

If there was anybody who could make him happy it would be you.


End file.
